


not giving up and minding: the story of how girls may not be a waste of time.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Slice of Life, but rlly slightly like not even chika's name is mentioned, hhhhh what else uuuh, mentioned chikayou, yeah that's about it, you is a cool kid and riko is new in town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “Girls are a waste of time.”In which You Watanabe thinks about giving up.





	not giving up and minding: the story of how girls may not be a waste of time.

It wasn’t like she wasn’t brave enough but something about Riko made her feel like she was going to fail. You Watanabe wasn’t the type that got scared but Riko Sakurauchi made her feel like some blonde quarter Russian kid in the middle of the dark, as specific as that was.

She was about to knock her door but didn’t because she realized she wouldn’t know what to say when she opened. Ask her to hang out? Weird. ‘I came by to say hi’? Weirder. ‘I kind of have a crush on you’? Not even an option. She sighed and walked away from Riko’s house. She’d knock her door other day, maybe.

 

“Girls are a waste of time.” Yoshiko said. She was lying on the grass, her head over You’s bag. You glared at her. They were waiting for Mari to come with the drinks she said she was going to buy.

“Ya sure you aren’t saying that because Maru-chan’s mad at you?” And Yoshiko sat down in an instant. She was blushing and looked rather silly for a fallen angel.

“She’s not— ugh! She’s not mad at me. We’re just…” Yoshiko looked down and then right. She sighed and covered her mouth, proceeding to lie over the same place she was before. “Can’t talk to you.” She muttered. You chuckled.

“What? Did I miss a joke or something?” Mari had arrived and sat down next to You, giving her the can of orange juice she had asked for. You said thanks and opened it. She drank a bit. It was cold and her teeth hurt.

“Hey, Yoshiko-chan, _wake up_!” Mari said. She threw Yoshiko her bottle of whatever thing she had asked for and it hit Yoshiko in the stomach. She made a cartoony kind of sound and sat down.

“Mari!” She screamed. Mari laughed.

“Huh, _already mad_?” She asked. She drank some of her carbonated water. “So, You-chan, how did it go with Rikocchi? Did you ask her out?” She took another sip and You almost chocked on her orange juice.

“Uh. Well. I kind of tried to ask her, I guess?” Mari gave her the look. That one look that made everyone be honest with her. You always asked herself why Mari of all people had to have that look. “I couldn’t even knock her door. I should just give—” Mari interrupted her moving her head from side to side and covering You’s mouth with her hand. It smelt like lemons but that wasn’t bad.

“ _No, no, no! You won’t give up!_ Remember what happened the last time you gave up?” And that made You remember. A girl with orange hair, her bright smile and even brighter state of mind. The way she made You laugh and all of the happiness she had made her feel. Too much for not that long. It had been years ago but the wound was still open and You was sure it’d never close, but it was too late now and it was all her fault because she had given up. She sighed.

“Yeah, I do remember.” Saying that made her heart beat faster for a second. She looked down. “But Riko’s different from her, you know? When I see her… When I see her it feels like the world will just end, like I need to run and maybe even… Forget it. It’s not like she even knows my name.” And Mari squeezed her cheeks.

“She does know your name, You-chan! For the love of God, for someone with so many admirers and a _you’re-so-nice-body_ you sure are insecure! Where’s the You-chan with the snapback now, huh? The one with the winner smile and the handsome attitude? Because we need her to come here and show Rikocchi all of her _charms_.” Mari let her cheeks go and You rubbed them. It didn’t seem like it but Mari was strong. “Even Yoshiko-chan has a girlfriend, see? Everyone can make people fall for them, it’s not that difficult!” And Yoshiko started fighting with Mari because she said that.

As they screamed at each other You got her snapback out of her bag. She put it over her head and wondered if she could ask Riko out like that. She looked at her fighting friends. ‘We’ll need to see, then’, she thought. ‘I won’t know if I don’t try’. So she took her bags and her can of juice, said bye and left.

 

It seemed like the door’s fault, really. If Riko wasn’t the one scaring You to death it was that door and the way it looked. Big, like one from a horror movie. Flashy, even. How come a normal door look that scary? She was starting to hate it with all her might and wanted to knock it down.

And as she picked a fight with the door someone opened. Riko.

“Oh!” Riko exclaimed. “Wata-Watanabe-san…” She said. You tried to smile and touched her snapback for reassurance.

“I—uh, hey, Sakurauchi.” Silence. She sighed and looked down. Riko was wearing bunny slippers. She probably was going out to run some kind of fast errand or do something in a rush. “How are you?” She almost said ‘how you doin’?’ and was really glad she didn’t do so. Riko coughed.

“I… Good. How about—how about you? I heard you fell from your bike, yesterday. Are you okay?” She seemed honestly worried and that made You blush. She hoped Riko didn’t notice that.

“Alive and kicking! I always fall from my bike. I’m used to it by now.” She chuckled and Riko giggled. You felt like she was in heaven for a second or two. Then Riko looked at her leg.

“Is that—? God, Watanabe-san, it must have been a really bad fall.” She was looking at her leg and You wasn’t sure about what to do. The look in her eyes showed she knew what she was talking about. She was also frowning and You thought she had never seen that expression on her face. She looked stunning, in some way. You wished not to blush again. “It doesn’t seem like— did you disinfect it?”

“Yeah, kinda. Mari-chan put some stuff on it when I went to her place. I guess she disinfected it or something.” But Riko sighed at that declaration.

“That Mari-san… Come in. I’ll disinfect it.” She was smoother than You had thought and apparently her own smoothness had embarrassed her. Riko blushed. “Only if you want, of course.” And You tried not to nod like crazy.

“Yeah, yeah! I’d love to do so. If you don’t mind me coming in, that is.” And Riko kind of smiled. It was that one small smile that took You’s breath away every time.

“I don’t mind if you don’t mind.” Riko said. You chuckled.

“I don’t mind.” She said, walking next to her. She didn’t want her gross lucky kicks getting all the place dirty so she took them out before entering and noticed she was wearing a sock that had a hole. She blushed and Riko noticed it. You was sure Riko would ask to sew that later and hoped she didn’t notice she had been running all morning because if so she’d mind. She’d really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> SO today i thought: 'let's put my music in shuffle and write something based on the first song that pops up' and this happened. i didn't really base it on the song but i took a line from it and inserted it in the fic (spoiler alert: the line was 'i can see that girls are a waste of time'). so yeah!!! this will have a part two and i think that's all??? thanks for reading + i hope you liked it and see you again!!! o7


End file.
